Goodbye
by Elena Mellark
Summary: una despedida puede doler mas que la misma muerte yo no vivia en un cuento de hadas y la verdad me asalto esa noche
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

"_**A mi derecha hay paz y a mi izquierda felicidad, pero yo siempre permanezco en medio, con el dolor que debo sobrellevar por tu perdida"**_

No entiendo lo que me pasa, mi cabeza parece un remolino que no sabe que es lento, todo a mi alrededor es un borrón de colores y no me deja concentrarme, pero aun así hay tantas cosas en las que estoy pensando que no puede hacer nada mas que sentarme y esperar que todo pasara, dejaría al perfecto hombre con el que había compartido la cama durante la velada mágica que transcurrió durante la noche, le dejaría creer que nada ocurrió, que un nunca nos conocimos, que nunca cure sus penas con mis besos, que nunca penetro en mi alma de una manera que al momento que decidí sacarlo caí a pedazos.

A partir de este momento imaginaria que nunca llego ebrio a mi alcoba y jamás sane todas sus heridas pagando el alto precio de enamorarme.

La razón mas importante para dejar ese perfecto ángel adolorido solo en la cama, era que nunca sintió lo que dijo, todo lo que me dijo en sus caricias y entre suspiros fue para ella, el no entendía que ella era no la persona a la que eterno le juro su amor, el estado en el que se encontraba le ponía una venda en los ojos y no le dejaba verla con claridad, el no podía notar que sus oscuros rizos nunca serian rubios, que sus curvas jamás serian esas delineadas y vertiginosas líneas de ese escultural cuerpo. Ella no era como esa, si, esa, no era merecedora de nada más al lastimar tan profundo tantas veces a ese perfecto ángel, simplemente no era como ese demonio que se escondía bajo ese porte insinuador de una buena chica, pero bajo de eso, no era más que una maldita zorra, que no merecía nada de lo que tenía, pero aun así, ella tenía lo que yo mas deseaba.

Cuando por fin el torbellino de mi cabeza bajo un poco la velocidad, me levante con suavidad, cuidando de no despertarlo a el, el, que estaba enredado en las sabanas y abrazaba con suavidad la almohada que de la ella se acababa de retirar, el seria feliz pensando que estuvo con aquella otre chica la noche pasada, y esa maldita disfrutaría todo lo que ella saboreo en la noche mas dulce que tendría. Recogía su ropa y en su lugar dejaba lagrimas en el suelo, destruía todas las evidencias de lo único que esperaba no olvidara ella, y el no recordara.

En cada lugar en el que retiraba preciosos recuerdos, dejaba un pedacito de su corazón y su alma.

Un suspiro ahogado unísono resonó por la habitación, se me escapo una cristalina lagrima, que recorrió el mismo camino que sus labios trazaron a fuego sobre mi rostro.

Estaba por escapar del amor de mi vida, dejándolo solo, y aceptando mi derrota, puede que lo haya conocido una vida, o que solo supiera de el hasta la ultima noche en que mi corazón estuvo con migo, pero de todas maneras quedaría tan enamorada de el, seria la eterna prisionera de esos profundos ojos que muestran mil y una ilusiones, seria esa princesa que nunca rescatarían, soportare esto por el, por verlo con una sonrisa en la cara cuando va junto a ella, esa sonrisa era lo único que me motivaba a escapar, yo no era para el, y sabia que simplemente el y yo no combinábamos, aceptaría eso y cargaría mi condena con tal de saberlo feliz.

Comenzaba el recorrido que nos reparaba hasta mi habitación, dejando a mi paso los últimos recuerdos de cómo entre besos y caricias llegamos de mi habitación a la suya,

La gente aun no comenzaba a transitar los pasillos y El sol aun no se asomaba, eso me reconforto, al menos así podía ahogar en mi tormento junto al cielo negro y sin estrellas que se alzaba imponentemente frente a mí.

De repente sentí la necesidad de correr, de escapar, de alejarme de los recuerdos y a la vez llevarlos con migo, cerré los ojos y mas lagrimas fueron derramadas, mi vista estaba mas que nublada, no podía ni siquiera reconocer la cerradura de mi alcoba, así que me recargué en el pilar de afuera.

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro mientras que yo me apoyaba con un brazo en mis rodillas y otro en la pared, una melodía resonó por mis oídos, yo la conocía a la perfección y sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer, cantar, talvez la música no existía, talvez pareciera raro ,pero era un impulso fuerte, era mi propia tradición, desde que vivía con mi padre, cuando algo nos atormentaba con música lo escondíamos, tratábamos de aminorar el dolor así, cantando, yo misma sabia que era cobarde, evitábamos el dolor así, pero en estos momentos no sentí que hubiera nada mejor para calmar el dolor que albergaba mi corazón

_No puede ser, se me escapó  
se fue con un suspiro apagando mi razón  
y ahora ya no creo en nada  
_

No me importaba la letra, la música era mi escapatoria y las palabras ya salían por inercia de mi boca, para mi todo flotaba en el dolor que comenzaba a esfumarse poco a poco

_La busco aquí, en la habitación  
su ropa en el armario conserva aún su olor  
apuntalando mi nostalgia.._

Sabia que el dolor no se iría, que debía dejar de pensar, y que había pasos cercanos, pero lo olvide toco cuando comencé a cantar de corazón los siguientes versos_  
_

_Oigo su voz, aun que no está,  
sigo tratando de aceptar_

Que me falta el _ruido__..  
Sus pasos por la casa, siempre, ruido  
su risa recorriendo los pasillos  
la vida se me antoja eterna,  
no me siento capaz de ser feliz  
si ya no está, si me falta ruido..  
Si falta ruido_

Donde quiera que estés…

En estos momentos nada me importaba, cantaba con toda el alma, con el corazón, y a todo pulmón, sabia que dentro de mi habitación la música sonaba y yo no parecía tan loca, pues mis amigos Luca, Diego, Nicholas y Peter me conocían y en cuanto comencé con mi canto ellos despertaron y tocaron para mí.__

El caso es que yo sigo aquí  
buscando mil motivos que ayuden a seguir  
pero no sirven de nada

La busco aquí, en cada canción  
no logro imaginarme un cielo aún mejor  
que su *_**trasluz**__ en la ventana.._

Oigo su voz, aun que no está,  
sigo tratando de aceptar

Que me falta el ruido..  
Sus pasos por la casa, siempre, ruido  
su risa recorriendo los pasillos  
la vida se me antoja eterna,  
no me siento capaz de ser feliz  
si ya no está, si me falta ruido..  
Si me falta el ruido

Si me falta el ruido  
sus pasos por la casa, siempre ruido…  
su risa recorriendo los pasillos..  
La vida se me antoja eterna  
no me siento capaz de ser feliz si ya no está  
si me falta el ruido…

sus pasos por la casa, siempre ruido…  
su risa recorriendo los pasillos..  
La vida se me antoja eterna  
no me siento capaz de ser feliz si ya no está  
si me falta el ruido…

Si falta ruido….

Acabe con unas ultimas notas por parte de mi compañero pianista Nicholas, pero no me decidí a entrar, aun no, y el gran Diego a cargo de la guitarra comenzó con otra melodía a la que se le unieron los demás, Yo literalmente tenia una orquesta en mi casa, éramos 23, cabía decir que era una casa grande, en realidad, ocupaba dos pisos, mi apartamento, el de al lado, y los dos de abajo, mis amigos y yo decidimos eso, pues éramos y somos inseparables, son los mas altos del edificio y tenia entrada en ambos pisos, en total habían 6 habitaciones en el piso de abajo, y 1en el de arriba, en realidad no vivíamos los 23 ahí, solo 7, pero este fin de semana nos quedamos todos, en fin la melodía era suave y con ritmo

_Ho perso tempo qui_

_Chi può difenderci_

_Saremo il vento, non fermateci_

_Hey friend aiutati_

_Non puoi più spegnerti_

_Scriviamo i sogni, partiamo liberi_

Agradecí eso, era un cambio, esta es una canción que amaba y mis amigos lo sabían, es una historia muy linda la que cuenta y decidí con esto desahogarme por completo y sumirme en la melancolía sin dolor que traía la música.

_Vi penserò (mi mancherai)_

_Vi cercherò da ora_

_Vi aspetterò (mi piangerai)_

_Ti amerò ancora_

_Non perdere mai l'amore che sei_

_La forza che non hai mai avuto, mai_

_L'amore di noi l'amore che puoi_

_Good luck my friend_

_Hey girl salutami_

_Non posso illuderti_

_Gli orizzonti non hanno limiti_

_Vi penserò (mi mancherai)_

_Vi cercherò da ora_

_Vi aspetterò (mi piangerai)_

_Ti amerò ancora_

_Non perdere mai l'amore che sei_

_La forza che non hai mai avuto, mai_

_L'amore di noi l'amore che puoi_

_Good luck my friend_

_Good luck my friend_

_E lascio un alibi_

_Non posso arrendermi_

_Faremo il vento, non fermateci_

_Non perdere mai l'amore che sei_

_La forza che non hai mai avuto, mai_

_L'amore di noi l'amore che puoi_

_Good luck my friend_

_Good luck my friend_

Acabando esto me dolió mi propio latido, y escuche muchos aplausos, gente salio de sus apartamentos a escucharnos y al contrario de regañarnos nos adulo, en ese momento mire el reloj y descubrí que ya eran las 6:45 y que debía ir a dormir,

Adentro nadie menciono nada, y me abrazaron y dieron palabras de consuelo, me dijeron que harían un justificante y que no iría a la escuela aunque rebatiera, fui a mi habitación desganada, subí las escaleras y cruce el eterno pasillo, el dolor aun era palpable, todo mi ser se sentía incompleto, como si Edward fuera parte de mi y me lo hubieran arrancado, o mas bien yo me aleje de el.

Caí en mi cama sin fuerzas sin ganas, me imagine en sus brazos y desgarradores sollozos me comenzaron a herir en lo mas profundo del alma.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzaba a disminuir, y en cuanto pensaba que esto dejaría una cicatriz pronto, el dolor regresaba con mas fuerza, no podía sacar sus facciones de mi mente, cada caricia era revivida con fuego sobre mi, cada suspiro me arañaba con recuerdos tan dulces y letales, por un momento eso estuvo bien, masoquistamente claro, pero cuando el decía el nombre de _ella_ todo dolía más.

Comencé a escuchar música y cantarla con esa esperanza de que el recuerdo se fuera, pero dejo de funcionar cuando todo me hablaba de el, con menos decisión de la que esperaba me pare y por poco fui a saludar a mi amigo suelo, me detuve solo por poco con los brazos, me levante con cuidado y me dirigí a mi baño para tomarme unos somníferos, de ahí en mas solo recuerdo lagrimas, recuerdos, mi almohada y a el con su perfecta cara de ángel.

_Corría y corría en un bosque obscuro que derepente fue un mar de gente y no me dejaba verlo bien, no sabia porque lo perseguía, hacia tiempo yo había decidido alejarme de el, pero la tentación fue mas fuerte y en cuanto lo vi no dude en seguirlo, el iba con __**ella**__, no podía dejar de amarlo aunque tampoco podía dejar de dolerme, de alguna manera yo tenia esperanzas de que el me hubiera recordado, pero eso nunca paso._

_Seguía corriendo entre esa mar de gente solo para verlo a el, cuando caí, y caí justo antes de llegar a el, cuando me sentí despertar ahí estaba el, acuclillado cerca, pero no era esa imagen de un ángel indefenso que yo conocía, era la viva imagen de un idiota pedante que creía que todos morían por el, y llevaba puesta la sonrisa mas ególatra que en mi vista había visto, y lo peor de todo es que ella tenia la misma sonrisa, en cuanto me vio reaccionar comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto con ella, _

_Levante mi cabeza y voltee a todos lados pero los borrosos rostros que lograba ver también se reían,_

_¿Creíste que Yo te podía amar?- me cuestiono entre risas EL_

_Y no me digas ¿también creíste que no solo te uso para divertirse una noche?-me chillo en la cara con una voz dulce e insoportable ella,_

_Me levante como pude y los empujé, Salí corriendo como pude de ahí, y de repente_

Me desperté entre jadeos de mi cama, bañada en lagrimas y con interminables sollozos me dirigí al balcón y observe la gran ciudad, todo esto me recordaba terriblemente que no era la única que sufría, mis amigos, que ahora estaban en la universidad deberían estar muy preocupados.

Por fin despertaste- me comento una voz suave en el oído, mientras me brindo un abrazo por la cintura y coloco su barbilla en mi hombro,

Su sola cercanía me causo un estremecimiento, pero recordé, el no debía saber nada de anoche, y por mis pensamientos llego la sola pregunta ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

Entre a escondidas y golpee a uno de tus compañeros- me respondió como adivinado mis pensamientos,

¿A quien?- dije preocupada, evadiendo el tema del porque se encontraba con migo

El castaño, de ricitos, blanco, 1,70, carismático y con un buen puño- me contesto con un cierto deje de melancolía en la voz.

Nick- afirme alarmada, era el menos violento de todos y el lo golpeo, hummm...! Eso me haría golpearlo, yo se que lo amo, me destruyo el corazón y mas, pero nadie se metía con Nick en mi casa y se salía con la suya. Pobre Nicholas

Si, pero antes de siquiera darle un segundo puñetazo me agarraron entre los otros 3 chicos enormes y el me golpeo en el labio, después me dejaron caer y me dieron un…cierto discurso- dijo algo nervioso

¿¡Te dejaron pasar!- le grite eufórica y alejándome de su abrazo y recargándome en el barandal, echando chispas por los ojos y desesperada, ¿Qué no eran ellos mis amigos? ¿Qué no se suponía que me querían? ¿Qué no sabían que me dolía su simple recuerdo?

Si, peor no los culpes a ellos, trataron de protegerte y yo de recuperarte- me aclaro dándose la vuelta y volteando a la puerta, como por reflejo me voltee a verlo, estaba cabizbajo y parecía bastante triste,

Le tome del brazo y le hice voltear, estaba llorando y pequeños diamantes recorrían un rostro que yo había reclamado como mío y me había sido arrebatado por el destino.

¿Sabes? Hoy me levante con el corazón en la mano, dispuesto a dárselo a ella, a la misma chica que yo vi desde hace tiempo y me cuido en los peores momentos, o eso quería creer , estuve a poco de darle el corazón que portaba, más ya no me pertenecía, ella, siempre fue aquella por la que yo dejaría hasta lo que no poseía por tenerla por escasos segundos, …-con esas solas palabras sabia que yo tampoco poseía el corazón que me veía forzada a portar ahora, pero ese corazón esta tan destrozado que nadie mas lo podrá mirar sin que se caiga a cachos, agache la mirada y lo solté, pequeñas gotas de mar recorrían mi rostro, apreté los ojos con fuerza, estaba determinada a que no me vería llorar, no sabría que el causo los estragos que mi corazón estaban sufriendo.

…pero ayer abrí por fin los ojos de aquella mascada de mentiras con la cual me tuvo ciego todo el tiempos, solo para ella, ayer supe que solo fui un juego para ella, únicamente un juguete que presumía, apenas ayer la vi, tal como es, sin esa mentira que portaba al estar con migo, la vi con _el, _y en ese momento aquel corazón que portaba se rompió dentro de mi, no volvió a ser mío, pero era yo quien sufría los estragos de ese corazón y ella se quedo la mayor parte, escape de ahí como pude entre los ruegos y explicaciones de ella, y los gritos violentos de el, corrí todo lo que pude, tratando de alejarme de los recuerdos de ella, llegue con los que fueron antes mis amigos y ahí descubrí que ellos no fueron más que apariencias, me dí cuenta de que todo lo que poseía o creí que fue mío no fue más que engaños, nunca nadie estuvo con migo realmente, y la verdadera gente que me acompaño en mi sufrimiento la releve por aquellas farsas que me confundieron todo el tiempo. –contó con una voz ahogada, que se rompió dos veces, me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta de que debía consolarlo, lo abrasé y sentí que encajábamos como dos perfectas piezas, escondió su rostro en mi cabello y sentí pequeñas gotas correr por mi cabello, me sujeto por la cintura con mas fuerza y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el acelerado latido através de la fina tela de su camisa.

Salí corriendo tratando de dejar el recuerdo junto con el dolor atrás, y me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, llegue directo a mi habitación y bebí para dejar correr todo, me prometí mil veces a mi mismo que nunca sufriría otra vez por una mujer y al momento sabía que esas solo eran falsas promesas, golpee y destruí todo lo que pude, mi departamento es un desastre ahora, - dijo la ultima frase con lo que podría jurar era pequeña sonrisa melancólica, se detuvo unos segundos a aspirar lentamente sobre mi cabello, pareció hilar más frases en su mente y prosiguió

Entonces escuche pequeñas notas, hilando letras que me rompían el corazón, acordes de guitarra. Ligeras notas de piano, todo eso acompañado por una voz femenina cantando letras incomprensibles, pero aún así repletas de un sentimiento, entonces me dí cuenta que caminaba por inercia cruzando el pasillo, hipnotizado por la voz tan seductora y a la vez tan destruida, me di cuenta de que de alguna manera la música me regalaba alivio para mi corazón, pronto me di cuenta de que estaba frente una gran puerta de cristal obscuro que me dejaba ver muy poco, pero entre ese poco mucha gente destacaba y en especial una pequeña chica, que sentada al piano desprendía notas desgarradoras que eran acompañadas de su propia voz y una orquesta sinfónica se esparcía frente a ella.

Su pequeña, suave e hipnotizante voz fue acompañada de dos voces masculinas que hablaban su mismo idioma y sentían su dolor como propio, de repente sentí celos, al imaginar que a ellos les podría cantar cuando quisieran y yo jamás podría volver a escuchar su melódica voz, poco a poco la canción se acababa y yo no me había movido ni un centímetro, sentí que poco a poco todos me verían y así perdería aquella oportunidad que no me correspondía de conocer la voz que me salvo de esas tinieblas que se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, Decidí emprender mi huida, pero me di cuenta que un nuevo dolor me embargaba…- mientras decía esto sus ojos clavados en mi me mostraban millones de emociones que no lograba comprender a fondo pero que me maravillaban en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

…El ángel que había observado no me pertenecía, yo jamás podría cantarle al oído, tocar junto a ella, admirar sus expresivos ojos, nada, ella solo seria una ilusión, una que me llevaría lejos de todo, una ilusión con la que cada noche yo soñaría con formar una vida con ella, sabría que pronto me imaginaria junto al ángel de voz melódica en un cuadro familiar, en nuestra boda, pasaban por mi mente incluso el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, de sus primeros pasos, imagine incluso dos pequeños Ángeles hermosísimos llamándonos papá y mamá, nos imagine juntos por siempre, en ese momento me di cuenta de la cruel realidad, ella no era mía, no ella no seria mía, yo ni siquiera sabía si salía con alguien, reaccione y la vi junto a otros 4 chicos, y ninguno de ellos parecía ser hermano del ángel, nadie parecía poder ser su familia, ella parecía sobresalir de ese perfecto cuadro familiar, y ahí la verdad me cayo de repente, dejándome sin habla, ella estaba ahí porque ellos eran su familia, ella estaba con uno de ellos y los demás la aceptaron dentro de la familia, ella merecía estar ahí y yo me di cuenta de eso con un tremendo dolor, yo no merecía una familia así, deje la que un día fue mi familia por el embrujo que _ella _con el que me rapto. –El ángel que estaba frente a mi parecía sufrir más y más con cada palabra, pero aún así se liberaba un poco de las cadenas que _ella _le impuso, me aleje un poco mas de sus orbes y me di cuenta de que parecía que pronto se derrumbaría sin remedio, me fundí en un abrazo con el , sentí sus piernas flaquear y fui retrocediendo gradualmente hasta golpearme el la pierna con la cama, me senté y le indique con una mano que hiciera lo mismo, cuando la cama bajo un poco y el estaba sobre ella lo abrasé nuevamente por la cintura y el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, inhalo sonoramente y continuo con su relato.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos esos nuevos hallazgos me dolieron de forma inconmensurable, yo mismo no podía creer lo que me paso por la mente al ver a la chica, y si alguien esa misma tarde me hubiera dicho algo similar a lo que me paso ahí solo hubiera acertado a reírme, pero aun así yo estaba ahí, ellos estaban ahí, Y lo mas importante ella no estaba con migo, me decidí a alejarme un poco, mientras que una idea de lo más ridícula me cruzo por la mente, ¿y si es por el alcohol? ¿Y si solo es una jugarreta de mi mente? ¿Un mecanismo de defensa ante haberla perdido?

No me negué mil veces a mi mismo esa estúpida idea, jamás podría hacer eso, desde el momento en que la vi con _el _me di cuenta que nunca nada fue lo que yo quise creer. Y sin embargo la perfecta imagen del ángel inalcanzable, me saco de la fosa negra el la que _ella_ me hundió, en ese mismo momento me decidí a ser feliz, y mi primer paso seria conocer al ángel que con su existencia me tenía vivo, me desbane en lo más profundo de mi ser para encontrar la forma de conocerla, mil ideas llenaron mi mente y no tardaron en ser desechadas, cada una fueron tan ridículas como increíblemente complejas y perfectas, mi mundo daba vueltas vertiginosas y comencé a arrepentirme de haber bebido tanto, y esa fue mi respuesta, estaba borracho, y ella debía tener un buen corazón, si llegaba con ella en el estado en el que me encontraba me ayudaría y talvez después pueda conocerla un poco más, comencé a decidirme sobre la manera idónea de entrar en el apartamento, la gente reunida en el apartamento modificado fue saliendo poco a poco por la puerta del piso inferior y el pequeño ángel camino con pasos bailarines a la gran habitación en el fondo de el gran hogar, tome eso como mi entrada abrí las enormes puertas de cristal templado y me vi a mi mismo entrando en la enorme recepción llena de instrumentos, todo parecía perfecto para una orquesta, y de repente vi la luz de su habitación y a ella de espalda cambiando su ropa por un pijama, eso fue lo ultimo que pude ver, porque en ese momento un monstruo me domino, en instinto, el increíble amor que yo le profesaba a esa chica sin ni siquiera saber su nombre, el increíble instinto animal de hacer cada pequeño rincón de ella mía, todo esto y más , todo me obligo a ir a su cuarto tomarla por la cintura, y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana y nunca la pudiera volver a ver, ella tardo en comprender pero me correspondió el beso después de poco, comencé a … - para este punto ambos estábamos bastante sonrojados, el levanto la cabeza y me volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, dejo escapar una sonrisa melancólica y alejo un poco de cabello que enmarcaba mi rostro.

…bueno creo que ambos recordamos bien que paso, o por lo menos espero que tu lo recuerdes mejor que yo, para mi todo fueron imágenes borrosas llenas de placer, lo que mas puedo recordar es a mi llevándote a mi habitación, en esos momentos todo fue muy confuso y la misma idea que había volado sobre mi mente se acerco mas y todo se me hizo muy claro, derepente la niebla de pensamientos de esfumaron y tu fuiste lo único, me di cuenta de que el ángel no existía y yo había vuelto a caer el las trampas de _ella_, y que _ella_ misma era el ángel, pero no me importo, no me importo ser utilizado una vez mas, pues seria feliz de nuevo , aunque fuera a base de engaños y en cuanto se fuera yo sería destrozado de una manera monumental, pero no me importaba por estar con _ella_ o mejor dicho la ilusión del ángel perfecto. En cuanto me di cuenta de esto comencé a susurrar _su _nombre, y a entregarme al sin fin de sensaciones que _ella _nunca me había dado, todo me parecía el mismo cielo , _ella _estaba sanando mi corazon con el bálsamo que eran sus besos y caricias, pero mi corazon no estaba completo y ella lo sabía, durante unos ligeros segundos sentí un atisbo de dolor por su parte, como si le doliera estar con migo, trate de ver sus ojos y de nuevo lo único que existía éramos ella y yo, todo para mi fue como el cielo mismo que estaba ya a mis pies, y aun mas después de mi epifanía, justo cuando mi ángel se quedo dormida entre mis brazos y al notar que con ella ahí no dormiría decidí hacer un recuento del día y no pude estar mas feliz, aquel ángel sin alas que me acompañaba había sanado mi corazon después de ser solo un par de pequeños pedazos, y lo mas increíble es que para mi no habría mas dolor, porque ella unió su perfecto y enorme corazon con aquellos míseros pedazos de corazón que yo ya aseguraba como de su propiedad, de repente el alcohol me paso la cuenta y quede dormido con la hermosísima imagen del ángel sonriente abrazada a mi- susurro con un poco mas de felicidad en sus brillantes ojos, pero de repente una oscura niebla de dolor traspaso su semblante y comenzó a temblar violentamente me miro a la cara y acaricio levemente mi mejilla, de nuevo su cara era cubierta por una fina capa de lagrimas, recargo de nuevo su cabeza en mi hombro y me obligo a abrazarlo con mas fuerza, como si no quisiera que me fuera

De repente mientras dormía una fría brisa azoto contra mi, terribles convulsiones se apoderaban de mi y me abrase a lo primero que encontré, una almohada, - murmuro quedamente entre hipidos y con la voz quebrada

Ella se fue

Ella no estaba

Ella me dejo

Ella no estaba y no había ningún rastro de volver a verla- musito triste y desamparado

¿Y sabes que fue lo peor de todo?- me pregunto, yo estaba en un estado de shock total, nunca creí lastimarlo tanto, solo atine a negar lentamente

Acaricio mi mejilla nuevamente y me beso lentamente, sus labios sabían salados, tristes, pero aun así delicados y suaves, impregnados de una melancolía incomparable, realmente parecía asegurarse de que no me esfumaría, después de ese suave rose junto nuestras frentes y fue deslizando sus labios lentamente hasta llegar a mi cuello, ahí de nuevo se recargo y continuo con su melancólico relato.

Que justo después de curar mi corazón, uniéndolo al suyo, lo rompió mil veces mas fuerte, dejándome con un pedazo mas considerable del que entregué, pero que ardía en mi interior tenerlo, yo, sin nadie a mi lado, porque ese dicho, de que entre mas grande, mayor es la caída era mas cierto de lo que yo podía soportar, era increíblemente doloroso, me sentía quemándome en vida sin ninguna ruta de escape, que mi piel me hacia sufrir cada segundo mas al revivir cada beso, cada caricia, voltear de nuevo y que el ángel no estuviera,- sollozo lentamente

Nunca creí ver un ángel tan triste, y mucho menos imagine verlo sufrir por mi, el era una imagen de la desolación en vida y me lastimo terriblemente el solo saber de que la responsable de aquellos sollozos que desgarraban su fina garganta lastimando aquella voz tan armoniosa seria infinitamente yo.


End file.
